supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Television Center
Latest news, plot-twisted talk shows and educational programs: build the TV Center to entertain your citizens. 'Requirement': Level 65 Purchase from the Shop for 420,000 'No timers!:' You can complete this quest in your own time. 'Rewards': The Television Center gives 500 and 1 every 9 hours. sc-television-center-add.PNG sc-television-center1.PNG|Television Center 1 sc-television-center2.PNG|Television Center 2 sc-television-center3.PNG|Television Center 3 sc-television-center4.PNG|Television Center 4 sc-television-center5.PNG|Television Center 5 sc-television-center6.PNG|Television Center 6 sc-television-center7.PNG|Television Center 7 sc-television-center8.PNG|Television Center 8 sc-television-center9.PNG|Television Center 9 sc-television-center10.PNG|Television Center 10 sc-television-center11.PNG|Television Center 11 sc-television-center12.PNG|Television Center 12 sc-television-center13.PNG|Television Center 13 sc-television-center14.PNG|Television Center 14 sc-television-center15.PNG|Television Center 15 sc-television-center16.PNG|Television Center 16 sc-television-center17.PNG|Television Center 17 sc-television-center18.PNG|Television Center 18 'Quest Steps:' Television Center I *Collect 55 Lettuces (Wok cafe) *Collect 21 Guitars (Apartment House, Hotel) *Collect 60 Tubes of Glue (Shoe Shop) Television Center II *Collect 3 Folding Notepads (Press Center) *Save up 530,000 (will be deducted from your total) *Collect 83 Tripods (Ranch - drops 1-5 each time) Television Center III *Train 3 (University - can use items from inventory) *Collect 59 Pencils (Stationery Shop) *Collect 11 Plans (Ask friends) Television Center IV *Collect 7 Concrete Slabs (Cargo Port - 2h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 29 Crane Hooks (Construction Factory – Bathtub - 4h) *Collect 15 Wheels (Auto Repair Shop) Television Center V *Collect 60 Trowels (Subway Station) *Train 9 (College - can use items from inventory) *Collect 8 Tape measures (Lighthouse - drops 2-3 each time) Television Center VI *Collect 17 Helmets (Hat boutique) *Collect 7 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 12 Glasses (Ask friends) Television Center VII *Collect 4 Respirators (Hospital) *Collect 73 Cans of Paint (Hotel, Ranch, Family House, Comfortable House, Townhouse) *Collect 54 Paint Rollers (Petrol Station) Television Center VIII *Collect 19 Radars (Electronics Plant – Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 12 Computers (Villa, Villa with a pool - random drop) *Collect 13 Processors (Shopping Center) Television Center IX *Collect 17 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 19 “Fragile!” Stickers (Stationery Shop - random drop) *Collect 13 Security Cameras (Ask friends) Television Center X *Collect 10 Nitrile Gloves (Dental surgery) *Collect 68 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 81 Stepladders (Convenience Store) Television Center XI *Collect 50 Microphones (Pub) *Collect 23 Scooters (Pizza House) *Collect 5 Bicycles (Highland Bus Station, Valley Bus Station) Television Center XII *Collect 10 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m) *Collect 8 Chandeliers (Theatre - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 14 Spotlights (Ask friends) Television Center XIII *Collect 24 Face Paints (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 54 Hair Curlers (Hostel) *Collect 16 Hairpins (Fashion Boutique) Television Center XIV *Start a new season of the “Love” super show (2) times (click on "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 23 Magic 8-Balls (Pool Parlour) *Collect 15 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show - can use items from inventory) Television Center XV *Collect 27 Fluffy Bunnies (Textile Factory – Velvet - 10h) *Collect 42 Toy Cars (Premium Cottage - drops 2-4 each time) *Collect 11 Banjos (Beach House) Television Center XVI *Hand out 13 Footballs (Beach Shop) *Collect 18 Hockey Sticks (School - drop 3 each time) *Collect 15 Ice Skating Dresses (Ask friends) Television Center XVII *Collect 78 Umbrellas (Subway Station) *Collect 17 Rubber Boots (Luxury Apartments) *Collect 4 Air Conditioners (Beach Resort) Television Center XVIII *Collect 12 Cufflinks (Jewelry shop) *Collect 8 Jackets (Tailor's Workshop - 30m) *Collect 84 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk) by BlackRoseShelli - 21:09, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Infrastructure